Banking on Batman
Banking on Batman 'is an episode of Venturian Battle Batman. Synopsis It is time to rumble on the Gotham City roads for the Bat Suit Jacob Knights! After killing the hoodlums, Robert Jacob locates the lever in the corner of the adjacent alleyway and pull it. Behind the opened toll booth is a building. Terrence Jacob zips to the top and pulls the lever to get him a view on Riddler and TwoFace. He then takes the ladder to a high catwalk, then breaks the first phone booth of five in the vertex as well. As well, a woman is in distress, so Tyler Jacob lends a hand of justice by breaking through the window and freeing her from her captor. The alley further to the right has been covered with a toxic green slime. In order to get by this peril, Robert grapples to the catwalk above and crosses the zip line. Once across, he encounters more mindless delinquents—although this time, mindless bullies with ''pistols, but they are of no concern to the Jacob Knight dressed as the dark knight! Robert speedily assembles a zip line rope by rope and darts across and grabs the destructive '''Demolition Suit. The Demolition Suit grants the Knights the ability to plant explosives that can be manually exploded or detonated on a timer. As an exercise of safety, Terrence distances yourself from the explosives when they go off. The explosives simply rip down every large object in their way, such as the abandoned pickup truck far down the avenue. Nothing else, however, normally succumbs to such a beautiful detonation. Tyler sets an explosive on the long pickup truck clogging up the path. Again, Athansios gets rid of the big pickup truck blocking his way here and hops over to the next area. The main pike leads to the bank door, a relatively highsecurity area. A Robin suit changer rests in the center of the plaza. Luckily for Scottie, it serves as an utterly usable suit in this situation. He grabs the '''Tech Suit '''and heads over to the fluorescent panel on the gate and summons an RC car. He pilots this car into the small striped ramp that inserts him inside the bank. He hits all three red panels on the wall until they turn green and unlocks the bank entrance. THey proceed through the barred opening to find Clay Face and his henchmen f**king the place up! Another Demolition Suit awaits around the corner for Robert Batman, but before swapping suits he does not neglect the last cell booth. Prisco bounds Clayface enough times and he retreats to the back of the bank, behind the safety of the bank's invulnerable iron toll booths. Cyan waits until Clay Face reappears and hauls the bank vault out. Then, Terrence plants an explosive on it to blow the detachable portion of the gate wide open. Tyler then places an explosive on the silver cube on the wall. Clay Face now stands triumphantly above a tall case. Boyce observes that positioned behind him are three crimson security panels. Boyce targets the Bat Boomerang at Clay Face himself and the three panels behind him to put an end to his mischief. Trivia * The Batmen grapple speedier than normal in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four